


Volleyball Related

by kaggleyama



Series: OiHina week 2k15 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Iwaizumi has a difficult life, M/M, Seijou!Hinata, very brief allusion to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a short first year in the Seijou gym when it's supposed to be a day off. Iwaizumi discovers him there, and soon wishes he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volleyball Related

**Author's Note:**

> For day 6 - Seijou Hinata and Injury. This is really rushed and also not beta'd. I meant for this to be longer and more detailed and better worked out and just better written in general but then real life happened so I'm giving you this instead.

Since Monday is Oikawa’s day off, it’s turned into a day off for the entire Seijou team. It’s not like they can’t practice without their captain - God knows they have to often enough, with how reckless Oikawa is with his health – but Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa would have never agreed to take Monday’s off if it meant leaving his team to fend for themselves an entire day every week.

That being the case, when Iwaizumi hears sounds coming from the gym on Monday afternoon, his first thought is that it must be Oikawa. He storms in, ready to drag that Idiot out by force if needed, only to be met with a terrified first year. When Iwaizumi enters, he lets out a high-pitched shriek, drops the ball he was holding, trips over his own feet and ends up sprawled out on the ground.

If the kid wasn’t so scared, it would have been pretty funny.

He stares up at Iwaizumi with wide eyes, body trembling all over. Iwaizumi doesn’t recognize him, which is rather surprising. Oikawa makes it his business to know everything about everyone on his team and passes that information on to Iwaizumi as much as he can. They’d discussed the new applicants only a few days ago, but Iwaizumi doesn’t remember hearing anything about a red headed first year.

Maybe Oikawa hadn’t mentioned him because he didn’t think he’d be of any use to the team. He’s short enough for that to be a possibility, though it isn’t like Oikawa to dismiss somebody based on something superficial like that.

Deciding the silence has lasted long enough, Iwaizumi asks, “What are you doing?” The kid’s eyes widen even further, to the point where it almost has to be painful. It’s actually kind of impressive. “T-there, uh. I-I-”

 _Don’t scare the first years_ , the Oikawa that lives in Iwaizumi’s brain scolds him. He usually tries to ignore whatever Oikawa says – be it brain-Oikawa or the real one – but this is actually sound advice.

He thinks he once read something on the internet about how things are less threatening when they’re below eye level, so he squats down. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.” Silence. The first year looks no less scared than he did a few seconds ago. Maybe he should introduce himself. “I’m Iwaizumi Hajime.”

“H-Hinata Shouyou,” the kid stutters. He’s starting to shake less. That’s probably a good sign.

“What are you doing here, Hinata-san?”

“Um.” Hinata swallows audibly. “Since there isn’t any practice on Monday’s, I thought-”

Oh, God. If there’s one thing Iwaizumi doesn’t need, it’s another Oikawa. “You thought you could practice by yourself.”

“Well,” he rubs the back of his head in a way that’s just so _Oikawa_ , Iwaizumi almost forgets who he’s talking to for a moment. “Yeah, I guess.” He averts his eyes to look at the ground, but not before Iwaizumi catches the emotion displayed in them. That, too, is achingly familiar. “Are you going to kick me out?”

Damnit. “No,” Iwaizumi sighs. “I’ll allow it, just this once, so long as you promise not to overwork yourself.”

“Really?” In a flash, Hinata has become all childish excitement. Iwaizumi can almost see stars appear in his eyes.

Fucking Hell. “Really. I’ll even help you.”

Weak. Iwaizumi is weak. But, really, he’d like to meet the person who is able to say no to that innocent face.

 

 

Oikawa starts paying more attention to Hinata after Iwaizumi tells him about what happened.

“He definitely has potential,” he muses, after about a week of observing. “I could make a great player out of him, probably.”

Despite his words, he doesn’t really do anything until after the practice match with Karasuno.

What happens is this; the Karasuno team enters, Kageyama trailing a bit behind the others. As soon as Hinata sees him, he screams. When Iwaizumi questions him about it afterwards, at Oikawa’s behest, he tells him how Kageyama beat him in his first and only middle school match and how he swore revenge.

“Is that so?” Oikawa hums, when Iwaizumi tells him. There’s a slow smile spreading on his face, growing in time with the vaguely unsettling feeling in Iwaizumi’s stomach.

 

 

After witnessing the unlikely friendship that formed between the Hinata and his captain, Iwaizumi really should have seen this coming. Both of them are obsessed with volleyball, and neither of them has any idea when to stop working. So of course, _of course_ , they’d overwork themselves. It was only a matter of time, really.

When he comes to practice on Tuesday morning, Oikawa is limping slightly and Hinata keeps rubbing his shoulder, face scrunched up in discomfort. Iwaizumi growls at them to go home.

Oikawa concedes easily. “Mean, Iwa-chan!” he tosses over his shoulder, before leaving anyway.

Hinata is more difficult. Iwaizumi has to threaten to make the coach keep him on the bench for the entirety of the upcoming game before he follows Oikawa out of the gym. Even so, he's pouting.

 _You were a little too harsh on him, I think_ , brain-Oikawa pipes up. While he hates to do it, Iwaizumi has to admit he’s right.

When afternoon practice ends, he goes over to Hinata’s house, ignoring the soft _maybe that isn’t the best idea_ from brain-Oikawa. He should have known ignoring Oikawa in moments like these would lead to terrible results.

 

 

The door opens by itself when he tries to knock, so Iwaizumi lets himself in. He regrets it almost immediately.

“What the _fuck_.”

There are two eerily similar shrieks. Oikawa falls from his position on the sofa – Iwaizumi is pretty sure Hinata pushed him – and onto the floor. He lies there, shirtless and with the button on his pants open. Hinata runs around the room looking for his own shirt, nearly tripping over Oikawa in the process.

Iwaizumi watches this all, not sure whether to be amused or disgusted.

When things have finally calmed down a little, he asks, “Were your injuries even volleyball related?”

Hinata turns a shade of red bright enough to rival his hair and Oikawa bursts out laughing, which is really all the answer Iwaizumi needs.


End file.
